


The Thing About True Love

by GraySonOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bruce is kinda bad, But neither of them really matter, Deals, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love, First Born, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Jason calls him Dick tho, Kinda, Lots of Firsts, M/M, Rumplestiltskin Elements, Slade isn't great either, Sorry but I used Richard the entire time, cakes, just a bit, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: It is a well known fact that Richard Grayson is the most beautiful youth in the land. Many have taken interest in him, but he takes interest in no one.But when the king comes calling, he has no choice. Especially since it was his father who boasted about Richard's nonexistent cake-making skills and drew in the glutton king.Thrown into despair, Richard Grayson meets his hero - a mysterious, and extremely handsome man - who saves him from his baking doom.





	The Thing About True Love

Once upon a time, in the great kingdom of Gotham, there was a beautiful boy named Richard.

Richard was a playful child growing up, full of innocence and purity. His smile could melt the heart of even the cold blacksmith of their town. Richard was also good friends with all the animals. Everyone in the village loved Richard.

As he grew other, Richard only grew more beautiful. He became kinder and more lovely, and he attracted suitors of all kinds. Knights who stopped for in their village asked for his hand in marriage. The other boys and girls he grew up with also wanted to win Richard’s love.

But Richard did not have eyes for any of them. He just kindly let them all down, saying he was satisfied with his unmarried status.

However, Richard’s lack of interest did not deter anyone. They continued to pursue him.

While Richard may not have noticed or cared much, his father caught on rather quickly. He started bragging to the other men of the village that Richard was the most desired of all of Gotham, that even the king would fall in love with him.

Sure enough, word of this reached the king of Gotham. Intrigued by the father’s bold words, he decided to pay a visit to the little village. He expected the father to cower beneath his gaze, but the father remained firm in his statements.

“My son will charm with you a single gaze,” he insisted. “He has eyes of sapphire, hair of onyx, and lips of ruby. There is none, youth or maiden, in the land fairer than he.”

The king laughed disbelievingly. “Old man, beauty is not the only thing of worth.”

The father smiled. He could tell the king was interested. The king’s large stomach was a testament for his gluttony. “Aye, your Majesty, but my son is a very skilled baker. He can make whatever your heart desires.”

Greed glittered in the king’s eyes. “A baker, you say? How skilled?”

“Why, your Majesty, for my birthday this year, my son made a cake ten feet high and decorated it with edible flowers he found in the woods. T’was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen, but of course, it was not comparison to my son.”

The king was convinced. “Bring your son to me at once!”

And so, Richard was presented to the king. He had been collecting herbs, and his clothes were a bit old and battered. His hair was in wild disarray, but none of that tarnished his beauty. On the contrary, it enhanced it in comparison.

The king was enamored at once. He decided he would marry Richard. But he did not want to play into the father’s hand too quickly. As he pretended to inspect meek Richard, who blushed under the king’s gaze, he grumbled and made unhappy noises.

Finally, he said, “Your son is adequate. However, I must know for sure he _is_ indeed a good baker. He will come to the palace with me.”

“Of course, your Majesty.”

And with that, Richard was swept away to the castle.

Immediately upon their arrival, Richard was locked in a tall tower. An entire kitchen had been built into it. On a table were all the ingredients necessary to make a cake.

“Richard, by dawn tomorrow, you will have baked me a cake ten feet high, and it must be decorated with edible flowers! It will be so beautiful that it’s beauty nearly rivals yours.” The king’s gaze darkened. “And it _must_ be the best cake I have ever eaten in my life, or I will take the life of your lying father!”

The king whirled out of the tower and locked the door behind him. Richard collapsed into a chair and cried.

He could not bake! He could barely make soup for his sick friends and family! Oh, why did his father brag so much?

As the sun set, and Richard had run out of tears, he glanced at all the ingredients presented to him, and he decided he could give it a try.

Sucking a plump lip into his mouth, Richard got to work.

He poured some flour into a large bowl, added some sugar (he did not know how much to add), added some salt (just a little bit less than the sugar), and cracked ten eggs into the bowl. He tried mixing it, but the bowl was too large and there was too much. His arms started hurting, and the mixture was still clumpy.

Richard eyed the milk. He poured all of it into the mixture, seeing that it was still extremely thick. But when he started mixing again, he noticed that it seemed to be thinner than cake batter was supposed to be!

Richard started crying again, but he was determined not to give up. After all, his father’s life was on the line. He stirred and stirred, adding more and more until the entire tower was a mess, he had run out of ingredients, and his bowl of batter looked nothing like batter and more like pig slop.

His hands were red and blistering and his eyes were puffy from crying so much.

“Why are you crying?”

Richard turned around sharply and stared at amazement at the man who had appeared out of nowhere, and was now sitting in the only chair in the room.

“Where- Where did you come from?” Richard asked. “How did you get through the locked door?”

The man smirked. “Why, magic, of course! What else do you suppose, beautiful boy?”

Richard sniffled. “Then you can magic yourself out of here, I suppose. Unlike me,” he finished miserably.

The man stood and walked over. He stroked a hand down Richard’s cheek and tilted him up by the chin. “You long for freedom, my pretty bird? Tell me your name.”

“Richard. Um, I prefer Dick, though.”

The man laughed. “My, my, I have misread you, have I? Such a vulgar name for such a beautiful face.”

Richard frowned. “I don’t-”

“I am but jesting, my Dickiebird,” the man said with an easy smile. “Tell me how much you long for freedom.”

Richard sighed. He glanced out the window, where he could see the nearest village, its lights twinkling like the stars in the sky. “So much. I don’t like being in this tower. I want to run in the forest and collect flowers in the meadows. From here, I can’t listen to my feathered friends sing, or my other companions of the woods.”

“Oh, my poor darling,” the man murmured, rubbing his thumb over Richard’s cheek. “And why are you caged up here?”

Richard’s face became even more miserable. “My father bragged about my nonexistent skills to the king. The king wants me to make a cake that is bigger than me by dawn tomorrow, and I have no such skills! Oh, I have condemned my father to death!” He burst into tears again.

The man was quick to wipe away the tears. “Oh, don’t cry, my sweet,” he cooed. “I am here to help you.”

Richard looked up at the man again, his eyes filled with hope and wonder. “You- You are?”

“Of course I am. I came when I heard your sorrowful cries after all. I can make the cake you need by dawn tomorrow.”

Richard gasped, and his face burst into a smile. He grabbed the man’s hand. “You can? Oh, good sir, how can I ever repay you? Please, at least tell me your name!”

The man chuckled. He put an arm around Richard’s waist. “Dickie darling, my name is Jason, and yes, I can help you. Now, for your payment…”

Richard’s smile diminished. “Oh. I’m afraid I do not have gold or silver to pay you… is there anything else you might accept?”

Jason grinned wider. “Give me a kiss,” he said in a low voice.

“A- A kiss?” Richard asked in surprise. “Is that all?”

“Unless you are offering more, yes, that is all I require of you,” Jason confirmed.

Richard’s blue eyes searched Jason’s. He suddenly found himself lost in the man’s eyes. They were an ever-shifting blue. They were enchanting and magical, just like Richard believed Jason to be.

“I’ve never… kissed anyone before,” he admitted in a hushed whisper.

Jason still smiled. “I know.”

Richard swallowed, his eyes wide. “Okay,” he said. He slowly brought a hand up to cup Jason’s cheek. Jason moved his hand to rest on the nape of Richard’s neck, the other tightening around his waist.

Richard slowly moved up onto the tips of his toes and touched his lips to Jason’s hesitantly.

He was given half a second to process it, then Jason pulled him the rest of the way in so that his lips were crushed against his.

Richard let out a small noise of surprise. He clung onto Jason’s arms for support now that he was pulled off balance, as he tried to keep up with what Jason was doing.

Jason’s tongue slipped into Richard’s mouth, chasing after Richard’s tongue with his own. Richard let out another squeal of surprise. His heart fluttered, and he held onto Jason’s arms even tighter.

The kiss felt… It felt _good_. Richard melted like butter into Jason’s arms, and he enthusiastically tried to copy Jason’s movements. Richard was sure his lips would be bruised purple after this, but he also cared little about that.

When Jason pulled away, Richard was in a daze. He stared up at Jason, his pupils blown wide, and he was breathing hard. He could not look away from Jason’s eyes.

“Have I rendered you speechless, my pretty bird?”

“Hmm.”

Jason laughed softly. In one smooth movement, he swept Richard up into his arm, cradling him close to his chest like he weighed nothing. Richard rested his head against Jason’s chest, listening to his strong, steady heartbeat.

Richard closed his eyes and a moment later, he felt himself being lowered. He quickly opened his eyes again, making a sound in the back of his throat as Jason’s arms left him.

“Shh,” Jason whispered, petting Richard’s hair back. “Just rest, my darling. I will have your cake done when you wake up.”

Richard gave him a tired smile and stopped fighting the fatigue. He slipped away into darkness, and the last thing he heard was Jason chanting in a strange language.

~

Richard woke up to the sound of a key being inserted into the large padlock on his door. He sat up with a soft cry and looked around.

He was still in the tower. Yesterday was not a dream. But on the table, there was a ten foot tall cake. It was coated in a lovely light blue frosting like the skies in the springtime after a fresh shower. It was decorated with pretty flowers that looked like they were growing in the cake, so fresh and beautiful.

Richard stared at it in wonder. He then looked around for Jason, but found no sign of the man every being there.

Richard raised an hand and lightly touched his lips. He was not sure if last night was a dream or not. Maybe the cake was real, but Jason had been a dream? But there was no way Richard baked that cake! He smiled secretly. So Jason really had been real.

As the heavy door opened, Richard spotted a flower by the cake. It was slightly larger than the rest of the flowers on the cake, and it was bright red and exotic looking. Richard quickly grabbed it, and a magical tingle ran up his fingers as he did so.

He stuck it into the pocket of the apron and turned to greet the king. “Your Majesty,” he said in a soft voice, bowing low.

“My, my, Richard,” the king said. “Your father was not lying after all.”

With his head still down, Richard said, “My father is an honest man, sir.”

“Not yet,” the king said. “I have yet to taste my cake.” He waved a servant forward. The servant cut a slice out of the base of the cake and handed it to the king on a small silver plate.

Richard bit his lower lip as the king tasted it. The king smiled. “Absolutely delicious, Richard! You have truly outdone yourself. Tonight, we shall have a huge banquet, and your cake will be served and shared with all!”

Richard blushed slightly at the high praise. “Thank you, your Majesty.”

The king snapped at the servants. “Take Richard to his rooms. Bathe him and dress him nicely for the events tonight. Invite his father for the banquet as well. Tomorrow, my dear, we wed.”

Richard could not explain the sudden yearning in his heart. Jason’s smiling face flashed into his mind. But Richard quickly pushed that image away and bowed. “Thank you, your Majesty.”

The king smiled. “Please. You are to be my bride soon. You may call me Slade.”

Richard nodded. “Yes, of course… Slade.”

~

“A toast, Mr. Wayne!” the king said, raising his wine glass to Richard’s father. “And an apology for not believing you about your son at first. I have given you a thousand gold ingots as an apology.”

His father brushed it off with a wave of his hand, but raised his wine glass as well. “I would never lie to you, your Majesty. How did you find my son’s skills?”

Richard stared intently at his cake, barely eating any of it. He was dressed in rich clothes, the fabrics so soft and light against his skin. He had been bathed in sweet-smelling waters, and had several handmaidens to tend to him. He had gotten several compliments on his beauty, but Richard was not really feeling as beautiful.

“It is one of a kind, I must admit. We plan on marrying tomorrow morning, right, my dear?”

Richard looked up and gave the king a smile and a nod. He did not look at his father.

His father did not seem to notice. He reached for the fork and took a small bite of the cake, chewing slowly. “Why, Richard! This is far from your best work!”

“Excuse me?” the king said, turning towards Richard. “Is this not the best you can do?”

Richard looked up, his eyes wide. He stared pleadingly at his father, but his father’s eyes were cold and unrelenting. “I-”

The king frowned. “That will not do!” He stood up angrily and pulled Richard up with him. “Back to the tower with you! Until you bake me a cake that is better than anything you have ever made your father!”

And so, Richard found himself locked in the tower once more, with nothing but a table of ingredients and his own tears.

However, not five minutes after Richard fell down sobbing, he heard a voice.

“Crying again, my Dickiebird?”

Richard glanced up and leaped at Jason, throwing himself against the man. “Oh, Jason!” he cried. “My father is greedy, just like the king! He does not care for my wellbeing, just that he gets more money! I shall never be free from the king now!”

Jason ran a hand down Richard’s back, and placed one in his hair. “Why do you say that, pretty bird?”

Richard sniffled. “Because the king wants me to make another cake. He said- He said he wants one better than the one you made last night!”

Jason laughed softly. “Why, that’s no hard task for me.”

Stunned, Richard said, “You’d help me again?” He looked at Jason in disbelief. Jason looked even more handsome than the night before. He smelled like the forest Richard missed so much, even though it had only been two days.

“For the right price, I will,” Jason said.

“Well, I still don’t have gold and silver,” Richard said. “But will a kiss suffice once more?” he asked hopefully. He wanted to kiss Jason again.

Jason ran his hand through his hair. “I’m afraid not, my Dickiebird. I want something different.”

Richard deflated a bit, but he gripped onto Jason’s shirt. “I will do whatever you ask of me, as long as I am capable of doing it.”

Jason chuckled. “I’m sure you are more than capable of this, Dickie darling.”

Richard’s eyes glittered excitedly. “Okay, what do you want this time, Jason?”

“You, on your knees, with my cock in that pretty mouth of yours,” Jason answered. He reached up and pressed his thumb to Richard’s lips before slowly pulling down.

Richard’s eyes were blown wide again. He could feel the hot imprint of Jason’s thumb against his lips. His gaze was also intoxicating. Richard found himself nodded slowly. “Okay,” he whispered. He slowly knelt down in front of Jason, his hands coming to a rest on Jason’s thighs.

Richard blinked a couple times and took a deep breath. Then, he reached over and ran his hand tightly over the crotch of Jason’s loose pants. He could feel the hot, throbbing length underneath, jumping at his touch.

Jason laughed. “Mm, I recognize your touch,” he said, his voice low and raspy. It sent shivers down Richard’s spine and made him shift a bit on his knees, opening his own legs a little wider.

With Jason’s guidance, Richard slipped Jason’s pants and underwear down. Then, he wrapped his hand around Jason’s cock. The flesh was hot and hard in his hand. Richard’s eyes were wide. He had never seen another man’s cock so up closer. Sure, when he was younger, he and the other boys in town would swim naked in the nearby watering hole, but that was different.

Richard glanced up at Jason. Jason threaded a hand through Richard’s hair. “Open your mouth, darling.”

Richard let his mouth unhinge, and Jason pressed the head of his cock against it. He let Jason’s cock push his mouth open. He twitched slightly when the head of his cock came in contact with his tongue. Jason continued to soothe him and stroked his head.

“That’s it, Dickie,” he said. “You look so, so beautiful like this.”

Unlike the compliments he received at dinner, Jason’s words made Richard’s hear swell. He wanted to be even better. He opened his mouth a bit wider and licked around the head of Jason’s cock. Jason’s skin felt hot and heavy against his tongue, and there was a strange feeling to it, like something more than just blood was pulsing through Jason’s veins. Something like magic.

Richard pressed forward a bit, taking Jason’s cock down halfway. It touched the back of his throat, and he thought he would gag, but he did not. His throat just fluttered slightly. There was a light pressure, but it was nothing uncomfortable, so Richard kept going.

He slowly kept taking Jason’s cock down into his mouth until he had his nose pressed against the bush of pubic hair at the base of Jason’s cock.

“Oh, yes, my pretty bird,” Jason hissed. “Look at you, no gag reflex at all.” He smirked cockily, like he had a secret Richard did not know. “Show me how pretty you can be, Dickiebird.”

Richard slowly took Jason’s cock of out of his mouth, making a show to lick the strand of saliva that connect from his lips to the head of Jason’s cock. He giggled quietly. He had just put another man’s cock into his mouth, and he was going to do it again. Richard glanced up, meeting Jason’s eyes. Damn right he was going to do it again.

He took Jason’s cock back into his throat with more enthusiasm. He sucked and licked, sloppily at first, unable to do both things at once without creating a mess of drool. Richard listened to Jason’s groans and his praise, and he could feel himself becoming extremely aroused in his own pants.

Richard started whining softly as Jason gave shallow thrusts to meet Richard’s bobbing, and Richard rutted forward each time, seeking relief that was not there.

His vigor never quavered, and only when Jason finished into his mouth and over his lips did Richard pull away, panting.

Jason took a few seconds to breathe and tuck himself away before he knelt down in front of Richard, smirking. He pulled Richard’s head back. “Look at you, Dickie,” he said softly. “Look at how needy you look. So pretty, all dressed up by me, aren’t you?”

Richard let out a pleading whine again. “Jay…”

Jason reached over and ran his thumb over Richard’s lower lip, collecting the cum onto his thumb. He stuck his finger into Richard’s mouth. Richard obediently sucked it clean.

“Fuck, just _look_ at you.” Jason smiled that mysterious smile again. Then, he reached down and cupped the burning heat between Richard’s legs. “Feeling needy, pretty bird?”

Richard instinctively bucked up into Jason’s hand. “Jay!”

Jason chuckled. “It’s okay. You can just let go and let me take care of you, darling.” Richard leaned forward and rested his head against Jason’s shoulder. “That’s it,” Jason purred. He slipped his hand into Richard’s pants and wrapped a hand around his cock. “Just relax… and let me take care of you.”

Jason started stroking slowly, applying what he knew to be the perfect amount of pressure. He hummed quietly and kept a steadying hand on Richard’s back as the Richard writhed from the attention. He had never felt anything like this before!

Only once before had Richard gotten curious about what the other boys talk about, this _sex_ thing, and he had tried it once himself. It felt good, but it made him feel so guilty afterwards he dared not try again.

But with Jason, Richard would give himself over again and again. He cried out as he spurted into Jason’s warm, rough hand. When Jason removed his hand from Richard’s pants, Richard burned red when he saw the mess he left.

“I’m- I’m so sorry!” Richard said, mortified.

Jason laughed. With his clean hand, he brushed Richard’s black hair out of his face. “It’s okay, darling. See?” He held up his hand. It was completely clean again.

Richard’s mouth fell open.

Jason winked. “Magic, remember?”

Richard quickly closed his mouth and nodded, eyes wide. Jason smiled. Then, he took both of Richard’s hands in his and turned them, palms up. He traced the blistered than had formed on Richard’s hands from the vigorous stirring from the day before.

“Do they hurt?” he asked softly.

“Just a little,” Richard said. He did not want to seem weak in front of Jason.

Jason smiled softly and raised Richard’s palms to his lips and kissed them softly. Where Jason’s lips touched, Richard felt a small tingle, and when his hands came away, they were healed.

“Free of charge,” Jason murmured. “But if you want to give me a kiss, I would not be adverse to that.”

Richard beamed. He put his newly healed hands on either side of Jason’s face and pulled himself in to kiss Jason on the lips. Jason’s hands came to a rest on Richard’s hips.

The kiss was slower than their first. Richard was still inexperienced, but he had gotten better. He was still as enthusiastic as before, but he had learned to take his time with kissing.

Jason gently pushed him away after a bit. He smoothed Richard’s hair away once more. “You must be tired, Dickiebird. Perhaps you should sleep.” Richard opened his mouth to protest, but Jason shook his head. “Trust me, darling. You should rest.”

“Will you stay?” Richard asked, a bit desperately. He did not want to wake up to find Jason gone again.

Jason gave Richard a sad smile. “Only as long as you need me. So as long as it takes for me to make that cake for your king.”

Richard pouted. He was already starting to feel tired. “Will you be back?”

Jason laughed and carried Richard over to the pile of hay that had magically appeared the day before. “Only if you need me.” He laid Richard down.

Richard felt his eyes closing. “I need you,” he whispered.

Jason let out a short laugh, the sound quiet and soothing. He leaned down and brushed his lips over Richard’s forehead before saying, “Rest, my darling,” and everything went back for Richard.

~

“Extraordinary, Richard!” the king praised.

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Richard answered humbly, not looking up. He fidgeted with the pretty silver twig he found in his hand when he woke up not too long ago.

The king gave Richard a reprimanding look. “What did I tell you to call me? We are betrothed now, my dear.”

Richard bowed his head in a curt nod. “My apologies, Slade. The cake is to your liking then?”

The king nodded. “Absolutely spectacular.”

Jason had made a cake that was even taller than the one before. It was weighed down by what seemed like a hundred pounds of chocolate. The designs were more intricate, and the entire cake was more decadent. It took eight servants to move it from Richard’s tower to the kitchens where it would be served at the banquet.

The king grabbed Richard’s arm. “Come, my dear. _I_ will personally take you to your rooms today and ensure you are dressed in the richest. You will be positively _radient_.”

Richard gave the king a small smile and allowed the king to escort him from the tower.

Richard gave the king a once over as they walked. The king was by no means ugly. Sure, he was a little bit on the… plumper side, and he was far from as toned as _Jason_. Richard shivered at the ghost of a memory of the feeling of Jason’s muscles under his hands the night before.

“Are you cold, my dear?” the king asked.

Richard gave the king a polite smile. “No, I am fine. Thank you for your concern though, Slade.”

The king patted his arm. “I must ensure you are comfortable in your future home, Richard.”

Richard looked around. He did not want this to be his future home. Richard had always dreamed of a small cottage in the woods, where he could be among nature all day without a worry of others. But he smiled and nodded.

They reached the rooms that Richard was brought to yesterday. The king handed him off to a ground of waiting handmaidens.

“Bathe him, and bring him to me. I will personally dress him today.”

A quiet chorus of “Yes, your Majesty”s came from the girls, and then they led Richard into the bathroom, where they gently scrubbed away the remnants of Jason’s touch. Richard watched in desolation as the water was dumped away.

He was given a silk robe and led into the adjoining room. The king was waiting for him there.

“Ah, Richard. I was just thinking. You look quite nice in blues and greens. Do you like this or this better?”

The king held up two sets of clothes. They were both more lavish than anything Richard had ever seen.

“I will wear anything you want me to, Slade,” Richard said.

The king’s smile turned predatory. He stepped forward and had Richard pressed against him in a second. “Oh, my dear, your words tempt me,” he growled. “But I’m afraid I must restrain myself until our wedding night.”

He sighed. Then, he paused. “Tell me, Richard. I have heard that you have never taken interest in any suitors, men or women, am I right?”

Richard nodded slowly. “You are.”

“Then you must be a virgin.”

Richard nodded again, slower. “I am.”

The king smiled wickedly. “Oh, Richard. You are all mine, and you will never be anyone else’s! To think, the only hands that will ever touch your skin… that will ever make you cry out in pleasure… will be mine.”

Richard shivered, not because the king’s words were alluring, but because he remembered Jason’s hands. The fingers running and tugging in his hair, the hand gently stroking his back, and the rough palm that touched him in his most sensitive place.

Richard was snapped out of his daydream when the king surged forward and kissed him. Richard jerked in surprise, but he did not pull away, in fear of angering the monarch. He just went with the kiss, but not kissing back.

The king pulled back and laughed. “You are certainly a delight, Richard. I will have a lot of fun with you by my side. Come, let’s get you dressed for the banquet.”

~

Dinner that night was an almost exact repeat of the night before.

The king praised Richard in front of his father, offering more money in his doubt of Richard’s “skills”. Then, his father would try the cake, and he would pull a disgusted face.

“I apologize, your Majesty, but you truly believe this is the best he can do? You are surely mistaken! I suggest you test him one more time. Give him another chance to reach his full potential.”

The king eyed Richard once more, frowning. “Have you been keeping your true skills form me, Richard?!”

And so, Richard found himself locked in the tower for the third night in the row.

Richard could not even cry anymore. He just sat by the window, and stared at the woods in the distance, longingly.

Richard knew he should cry. Jason would come if he cried. And Jason would save him.

But Richard did not know how long this would go on for. Another week? A month? A year? The rest of Richard’s life? Eventually, someone would get tired. Perhaps it would be the king. Maybe he would decide to just kill Richard’s father off anyway, and Richard along with him for lying to his face and humiliating him.

Perhaps it would be Jason, not wanting to spend every night saving an incompetent boy like Richard every single night. Perhaps it would be Richard himself. Maybe he will get tired of his father’s greed, or the king’s greed, or his own greed for Jason. Yes, he needed to stop this. Eventually, he would run out of things Jason would want. Then, what would happen to Richard?

Richard sighed and continued to look out the window. No, tonight, he would do nothing. Jason would not come, and the king would find out the truth. That way, he will not be putting off the inevitable.

“Are you not sad enough to cry today, pretty bird?”

Richard turned around, surprised. “Jason! What are you doing here?”

Jason smirked and shrugged. “I could hear your heart calling for me.”

Richard quickly put his hand over his heart. “I was not!”

“You were. My magic could pick it up quite easily.”

Richard frowned. “But I do not need your help today.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Oh? But you are trapped in here, still, are you not?”

Richard winced silently. “I cannot lie to my king any longer. What my father is doing is wrong. I cannot partake in it. I have been taking all the credit for you work, Jason. I just- I can’t do that.”

Jason laughed. “Is that what you’re so worried about? But you worked for it, Dickiebird. You should take credit for it. And I suppose you’re planning on not doing anything and just telling the king the truth tomorrow?”

Richard nodded.

Jason tsked. “Dickie, darling, I heard the king say something today, on my way here. He said that if you and your father are caught lying, he would burn your entire village to the ground.”

Richard’s eyes bugged out. “No!”

Jason nodded gravely. “I’m afraid so, Dickiebird. Do you still think it is wise?”

Richard bit his lip. He glanced out the window again at the small village tucked in the forest. It was not his village, but it was similar. He imagined it up in flames – all the children, the mothers, the homes, the animals that would not make it out.

“I can’t let that happen!”

“So do you need my help after all?”

Richard nodded meekly.

“Oh, look not so sad, pretty bird!” Jason said. He lifted Richard’s face with a finger under the chin. “I think you will find your payment today rather enjoyable.”

Richard’s eyes went a bit wider. “What is it?”

Jason laughed and pressed Richard backwards into the wall. “Oh, pretty bird, I want your virginity.”

Richard gaped at him. He could not help it. Of all the things he thought Jason would ask for, it was not this.

“Jason-”

“I’m not going to change my price, Dickie, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Richard quickly shook his head. “No! I-” He took a deep breath- “I want you to. Please.” He stepped forward until he was pressed flush against Jason. He stared into Jason’s otherworldly blue eyes, and found himself unable to look away. “Please,” he whispered again.

Jason’s lips curled into a smile. “Of course, my pretty bird.”

He hoisted Richard up against the wall in one smooth move. Richard’s legs wrapped around his waist and his arms went around Jason’s shoulder.

Richard’s pants were tugged down to his knees and roughly pulled off of him. He felt exposed under Jason’s intense gaze, but at the same time, he felt a burning need go through him.

“Please, Jason!”

“Of course, darling, I’ve got you,” Jason assured. He whispered something under his breath an d a second later, Richard felt a slicked finger pressed against his hole.

He bit his lip and whimpered as Jason’s finger slowly made its way inside him. Jason went slowly and gently, continuously asking if Richard was okay before progressing a bit more.

Richard was immensely thankful for that. It took quite a long time before Jason pulled three of his fingers out of Richard’s fluttering hole and kissed him hard on the lips.

“Ready for me, Dickiebird?” he asked.

Richard whimpered and nodded. He gripped Jason’s shoulders tightly, and his heart pounded like crazy in his chest. He was nervous, but determined to be good. Jason lined his cock up with Richard’s stretched hole and slowly eased the head in.

Richard let out a sharp cry. It hurt. Even with the amount of time Jason spent preparing him, the sharp pain and the dull throbbing was inevitable. Jason was ever so patient, however. He would only push in a couple inches at a time, and give Richard half a minute to breathe and calm down after each thrust.

Finally, he was fully sheathed inside him.

“So good, Dickie,” Jason murmured. “So beautiful, and so good for me.”

Richard panted loudly, his hair pressed against his slick forehead. He had gotten used to the fullness and the throbbing had faded. Now, it was just pulses of pleasure when he clenched down around Jason’s hard cock.

“Jay- Jay… please do- do something,” he panted.

Jason smiled. “As you wish.” He pulled out slowly and eased back in. “That okay?” Richard nodded quickly. At Richard’s confirmation, Jason pulled out and slammed back into Richard.

Richard cried out and arched his back off the wall. Jason’s cock had brushed against something inside him, something that caused sparks to go off behind his eyelids, and all his muscles to suddenly tense up. Jason groaned with him.

He continued to pound up into Richard at a steady pace, regardless of how much of a blabbing mess Richard had become.

“J-Jay, Jay, Jaaay, ohh…” were the only words Richard could really manage.

It did not take very long for Richard to peak and tumble over. He let out a broken cry and spilled onto his own stomach. Jason pounded into him throughout his entire orgasm, making the aftershocks especially strong.

Jason came with a silent groan, and Richard nearly missed it completely, had it not been for the bruising grip on his waist. A second later, Jason slipped out of him and lowered him to the ground.

“You were so good, Dickiebird,” Jason murmured. “Absolutely perfect.”

“Hmm…” Richard groaned quietly, not quite collected enough to speak properly.

Jason then lowered Richard to the ground, and he stood.

“Are you- Are you going?” Richard asked, gasping, grabbing the hem of Jason’s shirt.

Jason gave him a soft smile. “I haven’t fulfilled my end of the deal yet, pretty bird. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere yet.”

Richard was reluctant to let go. He curled his fingers in a little more. “W-Wait…” He could already feel his eyelids closing.

Jason hesitated a second before he stooped back down. “Yes, Dickie?”

“Stay with me for a bit,” Richard said, his hand resting on Jason’s chest now. “Just a bit…”

Jason’s eyes darted towards the rest of the room, at the table of ingredients. Then, he sighed. “Okay.” He sat down next to him, and pulled Richard’s head onto his shoulder. “I’ll stay until you’re asleep.”

Richard let out a low whine. “No magic,” he whispered.

Jason curled his fingers through Richard’s. “Okay. No magic on my part.”

Richard smiled and let his eyes slide closed. The heavy darkness that washed over him the days before was not pressing against his eyelids. He was aware of every breath Jason took, and the feeling of the man gently rubbing his thumb over the top of his hand.

Richard drifted off to sleep slowly.

~

When the king barged in the next morning, he was furious.

He grabbed Richard’s wrist, completely disregarding the magnificent cake, and he said, “If your father tries to pull another trick tonight, I will have him beheaded. He just wants my money and keep you from marrying me. I will show _him_.”

Richard let out a soft cry as he was practically dragged down the stairs. He was pushed at the group of handmaidens with the sharp command of, “Wash him!”

Richard was once more bathed in sweet-smelling waters and was covered in lotions of all kinds. The handmaidens put him in silky blue robes. The cloth was so light it felt like he was really wearing nothing. Several times, Richard glanced down to check that he was in fact, clothed.

The handmaidens led him down the hall to the dining room. Richard sensed that something was different from the nights before.

The doors opened, and he found that the room was already filled. The king stood, and the rest of the guests followed. The king nodded at Richard with a small smile, and Richard took a tentative forward, then another.

He made his way down the length of the dining hall, all the way to his spot beside the king, across from his father.

The king took his hand and raised his glass of wine.

“My bride!” he announced loudly.

The hall gave a resounding cry of approval. They drank to that. The king sat, and the rest of the hall followed.

Nearly as soon as they sat, Richard’s father spoke. “So, I take you liked my son’s creation today?” he asked.

The king turned to him, a cool look in his eyes. Richard watched them worriedly.

“Yes, it was quite satisfactory,” the king said. “I do not, however, believe it is any better than anything else he has made.”

Richard’s father’s gaze turned to him. “Really now? Richard, have you not been making your best?”

Richard’s mouth opened and closed. The king’s hand tightened around his. “Do not criticize Richard’s talent, Bruce. He will be married to me tomorrow.”

Richard’s father smirked and sipped his wine. “Of course not, your Majesty. Congratulations.” His eyes flickered over to Richard again. His eyes were cold and not at all like the father Richard knew growing up.

In his peripheral vision, Richard saw the king’s eyes narrow, and his lips pressed together.

The king suddenly stood, slamming his wine glass down. The entire hall went silent.

“Guards!” the king roared. “Arrest this man!”

Immediately, guards had Richard’s father captured.

But his father just laughed. “What is this, your Majesty?”

“I am having you thrown in prison,” the king growled.

“Oh? On what grounds?”

The king’s gaze was furious. “Attempts to manipulate and cheat the crown? Enjoy your last meal in the dungeons, Bruce.”

Richard’s father just laughed. He looked at Richard again. “We shall see, your Majesty.”

He was dragged out of the dining hall.

The king turned to Richard after his father was gone. “Your father will be not be a problem come morning, I promise, my dear.”

Richard’s blood ran cold. He gave a stiff nod, unable to do much else. Dinner and dessert was horrible.

That night, Richard was led to the adjoining chambers of the king instead up to his tower.

“Early tomorrow morning, your handmaidens will come dress you,” the king said. “Our wedding will be after your father’s execution. Quite a perfect wedding present, don’t you think?”

Richard swallowed hard and forced himself to nod.

The king cupped Richard’s face and kissed him gently. Richard did his best not to flinch back from the king’s rough beard.

“Good-night, Richard,” the king said with a soft smile.

Richard forced a smile as well. “Thank you. Good-night, y- Slade.”

Richard waited for a long time after the door shut behind the king. Then, he crawled under the covers and cried.

Richard sobbed because he was being forced into marriage with the king, who was not only a glutton, but cruel! The king believed Richard would find joy in the idea what his father is being beheaded at his own wedding!

And Richard felt betrayed by his father, but he could not just let him die like that! Either way, his father raised him alone. Maybe he used Richard for money, but he was still his father.

“You’re free now. Why are you still crying, pretty bird?”

Richard sat up so fast he hurt his neck. “Jason!” he cried.

The man smirked. “Hello, Dickiebird.” He pushed away from the wall and walked over. “So tell me what is bothering you this time.”

Richard sniffled loudly. “I don’t want to get married! And I don’t want my father to die!”

Jason nodded, sitting down at the edge of Richard’s bed. “Quite the dilemma you have there.” He nodded solemnly. “What are you going to do about it?”

Richard wiped at his eyes and stared pleadingly at Jason. “I thought- I thought maybe you could help me…”

Jason shrugged. “I could. For a price.”

“Name it.”

Jason gave Richard a wry smile. “Sorry, Dickie, but I only take firsts.”

“Firsts?”

“You know, like first kiss, your first time, all that,” he said with a small smile.

Richard went silent. “Are there any other firsts you have not taken?”

Jason was silent for a few beats. “Yes, one,” he said.

“I’ll do it, Jay. Please,” Richard said.

Jason pursed his lips. “You may not like it.”

“Just tell me.”

“Your firstborn.”

“I- as in, my firstborn child?” Richard asked.

Jason nodded.

Richard stared down at his hands. Then, he nodded. “I’ll do it,” he promised. “You can- You can have my firstborn.”

“So what do you want me to do? You can only choose one. Your marriage, or your father.”

Richard did not even hesitate. “Save my father, please.”

Jason stared at Richard for a few seconds. “Very well,” Jason said. “Since you do not have a firstborn child, I will come for it after it is born.” He stood and gave Richard a nod. “Enjoy your marriage to the king, Dickiebird.”

Richard watched with growing despair as Jason started to leave.

“Don’t go!” he called out.

“I cannot stay, pretty bird,” Jason said with an apologetic smile.

“Why?” Richard asked. There was a painful throbbing in his heart. He did not know what it was. “Don’t- Don’t leave me please.”

“I cannot stay,” Jason repeated. “I’m sorry, my darling.”

Suddenly, Richard felt extremely tired. All the strength left his body, and he fell back onto the bed.

“N-No,” he croaked out as the darkness washed over him and he lost consciousness.

~

Right before the wedding the next morning, news reached the king that Richard’s father had somehow escaped. The king went into a rage.

Even so, he was firm on the decision to marry Richard, however, he was fuming through the entire ceremony.

Then, after they were married, the king locked Richard in his chambers and left him there all day. Only a few servants came by with food and water.

Richard had cried for Jason, but the man never showed.

But late into the night, the king returned.

He apologized to Richard, even though Richard had vowed never to forgive him.

They consummated their marriage.

The day after that was the same. Richard was confined to the king’s chambers, only brought food and water at mealtimes. He cried his heart ache out for the magical man that had taken everything from him. Jason did not show his face.

Richard was getting desperate. He sat by the window longing for the next few days. He wanted to be free. Jason had promised him freedom. This was not freedom.

At one point, Richard wondered if he leapt from the balcony, would he truly fly like the bird Jason called him?

Those thoughts scared him.

On the fifth day, Richard had run out of tears. He just sat there staring at the wall now, unresponsive to all.

On the seventh day, the king had healers from all over to come see what happened with Richard. They could not find anything.

The king, afraid that Richard’s sickness was contagious, sent him back to the tower until he was well again.

And that night, Richard got a visitor.

“Back in the tower, I see.”

Richard’s gaze slid over slowly. His eyes widened just a bit, looking just a bit less dull.

“Jason,” he croaked. He uncurled from his cot, letting his legs stretch out for the first time that day. “You’re here.”

Jason made a face. “And so are you. What happened to you hard earned freedom, Dickie?”

“Where were you?” Richard asked. “I- I called for you. You didn’t answer.”

“I don’t just answer _calls_ , pretty bird. I’m not some messenger boy.”

“I love you,” Richard said brokenly. “Don’t leave me, please.”

Jason sighed. “Dick. You don’t love me. You shouldn’t love me. You’re married to the king.”

“I don’t care,” Richard insisted. “I love _you_. Please, take me away from here, Jay. Let me be free with you!”

“I can’t. We had a deal, Dickie.” Jason pursed his lips. “I only came back because I cannot collect my reward if you died.” From his pocket, he produced a small brown ball. “It’s chocolate. Eat it, and you’ll forget all about this- this love for me.” He placed it into Richard’s hand.

Richard panicked and tried to push it back. “No! No, I love you, Jay, I can’t-”

“Take it, Dick,” Jason said. He sounded tired and beaten.

Richard let his head drop and closed his hand around the chocolate. “So you can never love me back?”

“I don’t love anyone, Dickie,” Jason said softly. “You have a husband now.”

“I won’t love anything he gives me. I hate him.”

Jason laughed quietly. “You might now. But maybe after a few children, you won’t.”

Richard’s lip curled in disgust. “No, I won’t. I won’t ever love anything he gives me.”

Jason does not respond. When Richard looked up again, he is gone.

~

For several days afterwards, Richard does not eat the chocolate. Finally, after a few more days of crying and saying Jason’s name into an empty tower, he gave in.

He could feel the magic of the chocolate tingle all the way through his body before settling in his stomach. Miraculously, he did feel better, but Richard did not stop thinking or loving Jason.

He was only well enough to pick himself up and keep going with his life, accepting that he will not see Jason again.

A couple days later, Richard found out that he is pregnant with his first child.

~

**TEN MONTHS LATER**

Richard stood in the dark, quietly singing lullabies to his child, a small boy with black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Eyes Richard recognized the minute he held his baby for the first time. They did not belong to him, nor did they belong to his husband.

The baby was getting sleepy, but Richard wanted to spend as much time in the nursery, alone with just his child. He did not want to return to the king’s chambers.

So Richard stood in the dark nursery, rocking his child, a small smile on his face. The baby boy was the most beautiful thing Richard had ever seen. He felt a bubble of happiness gurgle up from inside him. He let the smile take over his face.

“I love you, little one,” he whispered to the child.

“Don’t get too attatched.”

Richard whirled around, his child clutched to his chest. He inhaled sharply when he saw who was standing in the dark recesses of the nursery. 

"Jason!" he cried, setting the child down and rushing forward. He opened his arms and threw himself at Jason. He pressed his cheek tightly against Jason's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, and Richard felt tears squeezing out of his eyes. "Where _were_ you? I tried for so long to find you, but I never did, and I asked around and all people knew about you were myths and legends about a man who would grant wishes for a price and-"

"I'm just here for the child," Jason said in a cool voice.

Richard went tense. He suddenly pushed himself away, his eyes wide. "No! You can't take him away! He's- He's mine, and..."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "It was part of our bargain. Your firstborn for your father's life."

Richard quickly picked up his child again. He absently stroked the tuft of black hair and pressed his lips to the small head. He swallowed hard and turned the child towards Jason. "Yes, that was our bargain," he said. "But I love my child, Jason. Please don't- Please don't take him away."

Jason's mouth pulled into a sneer. "I thought you claimed that you could never love anything your husband gives you?"

Richard gave Jason a watery smile. "Yes, I did say that. And I haven't. Jason... this child is not his."

Jason's eyebrows knitted together, and his lips pulled into a frown. Then he scoffed. "It matters not to me who you have been sleeping around with while your husband is ruling the kingdom, nor who the child actually belongs to, aside from you."

"He's _your_ son."

Jason stilled. He stared at Richard, then at the child, who stared up at him with bright blue eyes and a slightly agape mouth. The child looked rather stupid. Then Jason rolled his eyes. "Har har, quite the jester aren't you, Richard? Your child cannot be mine. I cannot impregnate someone unless I transfer some of my magic into them to... seal it, if you want to think of it that way."

"But you did!" Richard said. "You gave me the chocolate heart!"

"The chocolate was not magical in that way!" Jason snarled. "It was supposed to allow you to marry your husband and forget about _me_!"

Richard shrugged sadly. "Well, if it is any consolation, it worked... somewhat. I didn't... feel like I was dying every second of the day because I could not see you. And when I became pregnant, I felt even better. I thought- I thought your chocolate had worked, but I never forgot about you, and I never forgot my love for you. Jason, don't you see? You should take me away! I still love you, and- and I believe you _at least..._ desire me physically." He fell onto his knees, still holding his child. "I'm begging you, Jay. Take me away from here. Take me- Take me with you!" Richard wanted to say more, but the words got stuck in his throat. There was no use begging Jason, he knew that. One, Jason was bound by certain rules, and two, he was a free spirit. He was not the type to settle down with a family.

Richard took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Jason," he said, his whisper low. "If you've ever felt _anything_ for me at all-" he looked up, his eyes shining with unshed tears- " _please_ , just take me away from here. Drop me off in the middle of the forest if you want, and leave me to fend for myself- I don't care. I just- I don't want to be here anymore. Please. I'm begging you."

"I'm not here to make bargains with you, Richard," Jason said, his voice tight and his teeth gritted. "Just give me your child and let me get on my way!"

Richard was silent for a few seconds. Then he nodded. "I understand," he whispered. He stood up and looked down at his child. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered, his voice cracking. He tried to smile through the tears, but it only made it worse. He touched the soft cheek of his baby and let out a sob. "Mommy is so sorry, okay? Please forgive him, don't be angry at him, sweetheart. Just- Just be good for Daddy, okay? Be so good." He kissed the child's forehead, hard. "Okay, I love you, got it? Don't you ever forget that, baby." He held onto the child for a second longer. Then, he held the child out towards Jason. 

Jason, having watched the entire interaction, paused a split second before grabbing the child. Immediately, the child started whimpering and staring at Richard, a look of confusion and betrayal on his face - strong emotions for such a small child. 

"I'm sorry, Richard," Jason said grimly. He readjusted the child in his arms. He felt sick to the stomach, and a voice in the back of his head was just screaming, _NO NO NO!_ But Jason did not know what it was screaming at. "Ri- Dick... Dickie," he said, his voice softening several levels. The child stopped its whimpering and relaxed. Richard looked up, but not looking him in the eyes. "I did love you. I _do_ love you. But I can't take you away. My magic can only be used to help others through bargains and deals, you know that. And I'm sorry, but... you have nothing I want anymore. I only take firsts. I've already taken your first kiss, your first acts of sexual contact, your first time, your first born... there's nothing more you can give."

Richard nodded slowly. "I know," he said in a broken voice. His head dropped. "I'm sorry I'm not what you want me to be. Take- Take care of our son, okay? Tell him about me, the nice parts. Tell him I used to read him to sleep, and I would sing him songs and- and stuff like that."

Jason frowned. "I mean... I could bring him around at times, when your husband is gone on a trip or something. Not too often, maybe just once a year or something."

Richard wanted to accept that so badly. But he shook his head. "I can't," he said. "Because I know the second that you're gone, I- I'm going to be overcome by the desperation and sorrow, and I will think about jumping out that window right there, but I'm not, and I'm going to call a guard to watch over me so I don't hurt myself." Richard sniffled loudly and wiped his eyes. "If you keep coming and leaving, I don’t think I can handle that."

Then, he paused. His eyes grew wide, and his face snapped up to Jason's. 

"You take firsts, right?" he asked sharply, a new intensity in his eyes. 

"Yes..."

Richard reached out and grabbed Jason's arm, the one without the child. "What if- What if there was a first you took, but you never gave anything back to me. Is that valid for a- a deal?"

Jason frowned. "I guess, but where in the world are you going to find a first that I took but never repaid?"

Richard's smile grew wild. He started laughing. "But you did!" He twirled in a circle and cheered. "Oh, Jason! If- If I am right, and you truly have an unpaid deal, will you grant me my wish? Will you take me away to live with you and our son in the forests?"

"Why, in a heartbeat, Dickie," Jason answered, confusion still tinging his voice. 

Richard laughed again and spun straight into Jason's other arm, wrapped it around himself. He smiled up at Jason, his eyes meeting those of his true beloved. "Jason, my darling, you took my first love, and I think long overdue that you repay me for it."


End file.
